hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
Bit
Warning: The following article contains spoilers for the game Hacknet. Bit is a hacker and character central to the plot of Hacknet. Whilst never interacted with directly as he's actually deceased by the time the games plot begins, he plays a key role in both the early and late stages of the game, and he, or perhaps more technically, his failsafe program acts as the primary catalyst for the events of the game. Background: Bit is an Australian exploit tools developer. Bit was contracted by EnTech alongside other hackers to work on Hacknet, an operating system designed to expose security flaws. Bit primarily focused on the creation of PortHack Heart, a program designed to allow users to access any port through any type of connection. Over time, Bit became concerned about the consequences of giving people total security and attempted to halt the Hacknet program. At some point before the events of the game, Bit gives an encryption key that is instrumental in the downfall of EnTech to his friend Vapor for safe keeping. Death: In attempting to halt the creation of Hacknet, the CEO of Entech, Ryan Crender or RC(Can be found in the game file named EnTechBoss), mistakenly contracted a Hitman to prevent Bit from delaying Hacknet. Bit becomes aware that he is in danger and sets up a series of prewritten messages as part of a failsafe program. After realizing his mistakes, Leatrou attempted to revoke the hit, but was unable to. Bit was ultimately murdered, and 2 weeks later, his failsafe system is activated, starting the game. Role in Hacknet: Bit is deceased for the duration of the game, however he does communicate with the player through a series of prewritten messages. These messages are incorporated into his failsafe program. Bit introduces himself to the player and guides the player until they gain access the hacking group known as Entropy. Bit goes silent until the player is skilled enough to handle to CSEC contracts. Various systems Belonging to Bit become accessible to the player. The guiding role Bit plays is then taken over by Vapor, an old friend of Bit. The player and Vapor make efforts to track Bit down, starting with systems owned by Bit, and eventually making their way up to the EnTech network. The player breaks into several Entech systems until they gain access to Romulus storage, where Bit makes a resurgence. Many files are uncovered disclosing Bit's involvement with Hacknet, and subsequent regret for said involvement. When the player and Vapor finally manages to hack into the EnTech Contractor Relay system, they find that the server was wiped clean, save for one encrypted file by Bit. The password Vapor received prior the game's beginning is used to decrypt the file. The file gives insight on Bit's experience at EnTech as well as the username and password of the EnTech CEO's email account. Messages left in the account informs the player on how Bit died. At the end, the player and Vapor target an EnTech offline storage system, destroying all traces of Hacknet. Bit contacts the player again with another prewritten message thanking the player for their efforts. He then directs the player to Porthack Heart, the machine behind Porthack. Porthack Heart, when activated by Porthack, collapse and eventually shuts itself down. The game fades to black, and Bit speaks for the first time in the game. It is revealed that the operating system the player used to stop EnTech is now the last remaining copy of Hacknet. Personality Bit is portrayed as a brilliant hacker. He is very cautious but also has a passion for what he does. His abilities allowed him to set up a failsafe program to hopefully stop Hacknet as well as create Porthack Heart. Bit has a strong moral compass. Despite being blinded by passion for his work, he does come to the realization that his creation, albeit not inherently evil, can have direct consequences for the rest of the planet. He tries to stop Hacknet, but is unable to. Bit's brilliance makes him very cautious, setting up elaborate networks and creating an incredibly complex failsafe program. Trivia * In the first and also final audio log by Bit, Bit is voiced by Chris Larkin. Category:Characters